1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a method of rendering nitroglycerin or glyceryl trinitrate stable in storage.
More particularly, this invention relates to additives for use in a process of treating nitroglycerin to make the same stable on storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nitroglycerin is known to decompose on storage due to the production of acidic by-products resulting in an increase in temperature from decomposition leading to instability. Nitroglycerin at a temperature above 50.degree. C. is considered dangerous. Heat caused by decomposition must be removed quickly or it may lead to an explosion. This is particularly dangerous where a large batch may be held in a storage tank prior to transporting it for use in double and triple base propellant mixes. Hydrolysis and acidification or "souring" of the raw nitroglycerin occurs in storage and is the first stage in its decomposition, which is then accelerated by by-products such as NO and NO.sub.2 and the presence of water. The development of acidity accelerates further decomposition of the nitroglycerin. It has been found that when 0.3 gms of nitroglycerin with 5% HNO.sub.3 added thereto was sealed and stored at 41.degree. C. an explosion occurred within 320 minutes although the sample temperature rose by only a few degrees as a result of the catalytic effect of the nitric acid on the nitroglycerin. This is especially dangerous where large amounts of nitroglycerin are involved. Further, the resultant nitroglycerin is of poor heat stability due to decomposition products and is unsatisfactory for propellant use.